A Life of Deceit and Lies - Rewritten
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Following a fight, a young kitten is snatched from the Jellicle junkyard by none other than Macavity. While the Jellicles believe the kitten dead, Macavity is raising him as his own. He wants to see the Jellicles suffer when the day comes when they realise he had him all along, to make them all suffer.
1. Gone

Okay, so some of you may be thinking 'Hang on, this sounds familiar!' …that's because I've written this story before (and it's currently still in my stories list)

So, I re-read it and thought to myself, I can do so much better on this now…so I'm rewriting it, so there'll be changes from my original story-line…

And also hoping that this gets me back into the groove of writing so I can update Once a Slave (and also work on my novel) …

As usual, I own squat.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

A young kitten watched, terrified, from where he was hidden within a crevice of a junk pile. A vicious, bloody fight was occurring in the small clearing in front of him between the Jellicle cats and Macavity's hench-cats, and it was not going well in the Jellicles favour.

Macavity had suddenly attacked the yard, causing Munkustrap – who had been taking care of the young kitten whilst his mother took care of his ill brother – to quickly push him into the hidden crevice, hiding him from the vicious hench-cats, as he ordered the young kitten not to come out for anything and to stay hidden until a Jellicle came for him, before Munkustrap rushed into the fight.

The small kitten moved back further into his hiding place, terrified, as the sounds of fighting got louder. He could just see the Jellicles fighting for their lives.

Young Coricopat was fighting against five hench-cats, snarling furiously. He had only just come out of kitten-hood, yet he was holding his own against the hench-cats quite easily, being quick and light on his feet. Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks were fighting a few hench-cats, keeping them away from the young kittens hidden away in their den; Asparagus and Jellylorum were giving them support, fighting off more hench-cats nearby. Alonzo and Mistoffelees were fighting back to back. Misto, who was not yet out of kitten-hood but had evaded Jennyanydot's quick kitten round up, used his magic to ward off the hench-cats approaching him. The Rum Tum Tugger was fighting near the pathway to the main clearing, helping Bombalurina and Demeter. Tantomile and Cassandra fought side-by-side, their sharp claws quickly cutting down any hench-cat that dared to think they could get them.

Sirus, the aging grey Protector, was fighting off at least eight hench-cats as his second, Munkustrap, fought against Macavity.

Macavity suddenly managed to gain the upper hand, knocking the young silver Tom onto his back before leaping onto him and repeatedly hitting him across the face. The young kitten whimpered and moved back, his green eyes fixed on the downed Munkustrap.

Macavity suddenly paused, mid strike, as he looked down at his younger brother's dazed and bloodied face. Munkustrap's head rolled to the side, half-aware blue eyes finding the kitten. He gave the smallest shake of his head and the kitten moved back further into his hiding spot. Munkustrap gave a cry of pain as Macavity gripped his face, yanking it back around so he could see Munkustrap's face.

Sirus looked around wildly at the sound of Munkustrap's cry, trying to locate his nephew. Macavity leaned down, hissing something into Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap reacted instantly, his eyes widening, as he swung his claws, bucking, to get Macavity off of him.

Coricopat whispered something into Alonzo's ear, causing the black and white splotched tom to grin at him, before they both darted off with the hench-cats close on their tail.

Munkustrap finally managed to dislodge Macavity, the ginger Tom rolling off of him before nimbly leaping to his feet. Macavity tilted his head, silver eyes void of emotion, as he watched the dazed Munkustrap attempting to get to his feet. With a well-aimed kick to his stomach, Macavity had Munkustrap on his back once more. Munkustrap snarled and attempted to lunge up, when Macavity placed a heavy foot on his hip.

There was a loud pop.

Munkustrap's mouth opened in a silent scream as his eyes went wide with the horrific pain, before a pained shriek managed to escape him. Macavity laughed as pushed down harder, causing the Jellicles to falter in their fighting as they heard Munkustrap's pained scream. Slowly, Macavity took his foot away, smirking as he watched Munkustrap writhe in pain as he cried, paws hovering over his right hip bone. Sirus attempted to get to his nephew, but was held back by hench-cats. Macavity kicked out once more and Munkustrap went silent and still on the hard ground.

Sirus snarled loudly and lunged at Macavity when he finally saw the state his nephew was in. Macavity easily fought back against the aging Protector.

There was a loud crash and several pained screams before Coricopat and Alonzo suddenly appeared back in the clearing, both grinning. Macavity frowned as he noticed that no hench-cats had followed them back.

"Hey, Macavity!" Coricopat called out, laughing, as he fought off more hench-cats. Macavity looked at the young mystic, eyebrow raised in disbelief that the young Tom was calling for him during the middle of a fight. "If you're wondering where your hench-cats have gone, they're underneath a junk pile to the east." Macavity snarled and knocked Sirus back, attempting to run at the young mystic. However, Sirus was quickly back on his feet and caught Macavity, engaging him once more in a fight.

The young kitten whimpered, paws covering ears to block out the horrible noises, the horrid snarls, the pained cries…it was all too much for his little ears. His green eyes widened as he watched Macavity caught Sirus across the face, sending the older Tom to the ground, where he lay unmoving. Macavity yelled out to his hench-cats and they started herding their Jellicle opponents back towards the main clearing, leaving the dead and unconscious on the ground.

The kitten slowly edged out towards the opening of the crevice, eyes fixed on Munkustrap, as the noise moved away. He wanted to go out to Munkustrap, to wake him up!

He quickly backed up as he noticed Macavity strolling back into the clearing, seeming to be enjoying himself. Macavity walked to Munkustrap's side, crouching beside the unconscious young Tom.

"Wakey, wakey, Munkus," Macavity laughed as he slapped the side of Munkustrap's face, waking him. Munkustrap gave a groan, head rolling around slightly, as he was pulled from the bliss of unconsciousness. The kitten listened as he heard Munkustrap begin to snarl something but was cut off by Macavity slapping him hard across the face. Macavity chuckled and eyed his younger brother, taking stock of all the wounds that he dealt to him. He shuffled down and poked at Munkustrap's dislocated hip, causing Munkustrap to give a sharp cry of pain which made Macavity laugh.

Macavity hummed as he straddled the lithe Tom's hips, making Munkustrap cry out hoarsely in pain, before he began carving patterns into the silver black-striped chest. Munkustrap was crying out, voice beginning to go hoarse and die from the constant cries of pain.

Macavity was suddenly tackled off of Munkustrap by a dark grey blur. The kitten watched fearfully as the two cats fought as Munkustrap struggled on the ground, sobbing in unadulterated pain.

Macavity found this to be very humorous. "Aw, widdle Munkus is crying!" Macavity laughed as he swiped at Sirus. "It's not often perfect, brave Munkustrap cries, huh, Uncle Sirus?" Sirus snarled and lunged at Macavity. Sadly, it was just what Macavity had been waiting for and he struck out, catching Sirus across the throat. Sirus fell heavily to the ground, gasping. Munkustrap made whimpering noises as he tried to shift, trying to keep an eye on where Macavity was. Macavity toed Sirus's still body before he walked back to Munkustrap's side, ready to torment him some more.

"My, what have you done to yourself, Munkus?" Macavity laughed as he toed Munkustrap's dislocated hip, making Munkustrap give another throaty cry of pain.

"M-Munkus," Macavity and Munkustrap looked around, finding Sirus dragging himself the last few feet to Munkustrap's side. The kitten whimpered at the sight of the blood trail that Sirus was leaving in his wake.

"Uncle Sirus," Munkustrap whispered, voice hoarse, as he reached out his paw towards his uncle. Macavity watched on with amusement. Sirus collapsed, finally managing to reach out to take his nephew's paw, squeezing it tightly. He reached up with his free paw, shakily stroking Munkustrap's cheek.

"I'm s-so proud o-of y-y-you," Sirus gasped, "and I'm so s-sorry f-for e-everything I said."

"Sirus! Uncle Sirus!" Munkustrap cried out in alarm as the elder Tom suddenly slumped onto the ground, his grip going slack and his eyes glazing over, the blood slowly pooling under him from his cut throat. Macavity laughed as Munkustrap attempted to crawl closer to his deceased uncle.

"Now, now, Munkustrap, you know you can't bring back the dead," Macavity teased as he grabbed Munkustrap's tail, dragging the yowling Tom away from the bloodied body. Macavity laughed and the kitten whimpered as he watched Munkustrap struggle to break free of his deranged brother's grip.

"Why are you doing this?!" Munkustrap yelled at him. "We loved you! I loved you!" Macavity went still, a darkness quickly crossing his face, before he leaned forward, leaning ominously over the wounded tabby under him as he hissed, "Because you're all beneath me! You should have worshipped me!" Macavity suddenly straightened back up, the darkness gone from his face, as he glanced around at the bodies littering the yard.

"Now, what to do with you, sweet, innocent little brother?" Macavity hummed. He chuckled as Munkustrap swiped at him, missing him by inches. "That was weak, little brother, very weak, but I suppose you are quite wounded," Macavity hummed. Macavity tilted his head, listening to the sounds of fighting from the neighbouring clearings.

"Shall I kill you?" Macavity asked him, examining his younger brother's face, searching his eyes. "Shall you join Uncle Sirus, Bustopher Jones's brother Lionel, and Cassandra's big brother Nathanial in death?" Munkustrap looked around at the bodies, pain etched on his face. Macavity shook his head.

"No, I believe I'll leave you to suffer with this hip," he chuckled, crouching down beside Munkustrap once more. "Nighty, night, Munkus," Macavity hummed as he leaned down, licking up Munkustrap's cheek in a kittenish gesture. Munkustrap growled, squirming to get away from him. He went still as Macavity hit him across the head, rendering him unconscious. Macavity patted Munkustrap's bloody chest before getting to his feet and leisurely stretching out his long arms, looking around as he heard the sounds of fighting getting closer once more. With a sigh, Macavity left the clearing.

The kitten whimpered, looking at Munkustrap's still form, his bruised face was turned towards the young kitten, the swollen eyes shut.

The kitten suddenly moved back as far as he could as a pair of ginger furred legs walked in front of his hiding spot and stopped. The kitten let his small claws slip out.

He could claw him, he could!

The kitten gave a squeak of surprise as the legs shifted and a face suddenly appeared at the hole of the crevice, silver eyes staring at the small kitten.

"Well now, I knew I was being watched," Macavity laughed as he reached in, grabbing the small kitten's scruff and pulling him out, struggling, from his hiding place. Macavity stood up, holding the struggling kitten up in front of his face by the scruff. Macavity's silver eyes examined the young kitten, glancing over the creamy white fur with brown stripes, to the patch over the kitten's left eye and over his nose. Macavity stroked the patch with a finger, tracing the line over his nose.

"Pouncival, isn't it?" asked Macavity as he moved the kitten, holding the squirming fur ball against his chest. Pouncival hissed, swiping his small claws at Macavity, though the small claws got tangled in Macavity's wild fur. Macavity chuckled.

"How cute," he smirked. Pouncival's little heart beat hard and fast in his chest. He wanted his mummy.

"Mummy!" cried out Pouncival, struggling against Macavity's chest. Macavity laughed.

"Oh, no, no, no, little one," teased Macavity, "we don't want your mummy to ruin our fun, do we?" Pouncival continued to struggle, whimpering. "Now, let's get out of here, shall we?" Macavity smirked and strolled out from the yard, Pouncival tucked securely under his arm; the small kitten whimpering and burying his face into Macavity's side. He headed back to his lair, the kitten going still in his arms, leaving the sound of fighting behind him. Macavity sent out a mental message to his followers, telling them to leave the yard in five minutes, they had achieved what he had set out to do, cripple the Jellicles.

Macavity walked into his lair, strolling into his throne room, before he lounged on his throne, setting the young kitten on his chest so he could look at him.

"Mummy! Daddy!" whimpered the trembling Pouncival. Macavity rolled his eyes, tapping the kitten on the nose.

"Enough of that," he growled, "they're not coming for you, kitten, but don't worry I'll look after you," Pouncival whimpered and sunk down low on Macavity's chest. Macavity stroked the kitten's back, calming him.

"Why on earth do you have a kitten?" Macavity glanced up at Griddlebone's exasperated question. He grinned at the fluffy white Queen.

"It's a Jellicle kitten, Grids," he informed her as he continued to stroke Pouncival's back, lulling the young kitten into a doze. Griddlebone's eyes widened as she looked at the sleepy kitten on Macavity's chest.

"A Jellicle kitten? How?!" she asked, surprised. Macavity chuckled as he scratched under Pouncival's chin, making the kitten purr.

He decided to explain. "I found him hiding under a junk pile, the brave little one was considering clawing my legs," chuckled Macavity. "The Jellicles will be beside themselves when they finally realise that one of the young kittens has disappeared." Griddlebone nodded, reaching out to gently stroke the purring kitten's ears.

"What's his name? I mean, you do know which kitten this is, right?" asked Griddlebone, raising a questioning eyebrow. Macavity rolled his silver eyes.

"Yes, Grids, I do know which kitten I have taken," he growled before grinning. "It's Pouncival, the youngest kitten of Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks." Griddlebone froze at that, looking to Macavity.

Macavity harboured hatred towards Skimbleshanks, no one knew the exact reason why, but Griddlebone guessed it was because Skimbleshanks never trusted him, even as a young Tom, and saw through his lies, helping to get him banished from the Jellicles.

"Are you going to kill him?" she asked softly. "To get back at Skimbleshanks?" Macavity paused, considering the young kitten, before shaking his head. He slowly sat up, shifting the sleeping kitten into his arms. Pouncival rolled over, exposing his soft belly.

"No, that would be too easy," murmured Macavity, "and he's just a kitten. Skimbleshanks hasn't moulded the kitten yet," Macavity broke off, looking to Griddlebone with a grin. "And besides, what would will kill Skimbleshanks the most than thinking his son is dead and then suddenly finding out that I've raised him to be my best hench-cat, my heir, my son?" Griddlebone laughed, folding her arms across her chest.

"That would destroy him," she agreed with a smirk. Macavity rubbed the sleeping kitten's belly, making him purr.

"Of course, he'll need a new name, not his stupid Jellicle one," added Macavity. Macavity examined the kitten in his arms before a name came to mind. "Carbucketty," announced Macavity. Griddlebone looked at him, unsure.

"Really? Carbucketty?" she asked. Macavity glowered at her before growling out,

"Yes."

Griddlebone sighed, shaking her head. "Fine, it's your kitten," she relented. "Where's he going to be staying?" Macavity looked down at the small bundle in his arms, which was currently nosing through his fur sleepily.

"With me," he finally answered, "I don't trust my hench-cats to raise a kitten, and besides, he's going to be _my_ son." Griddlebone frowned as she watched the kitten nose through Macavity's fur, seeming to be searching for something.

"Exactly how old is this kitten, Mac?" she asked, concerned.

"About two and half months old,"

Griddlebone sighed. That's what she had been afraid of.

"Ouch, easy there, Tiger," Macavity chuckled as Pouncival gave a tug in his sleep.

"I don't think he's weaned, Mac," Griddlebone murmured. Macavity nodded in agreement, retracting a claw back in all the way, before offering a finger to Pouncival. Pouncival sleepily grabbed onto it and began suckling.

"Griddle, go find some milk and some bottles," Macavity ordered. "Car's going to be hungry when he wakes up." Griddlebone nodded, patting the kitten's stomach once more, before turning and leaving, going to seek out what the young kitten would need to grow strong. Macavity looked back at the kitten cradled in his arms.

"Little Carbucketty," cooed Macavity, "aren't I going to raise you well? Skimbleshanks won't recognize who you've become."

CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, there's the first chapter re-written, woo!

Please read and review?

Love,

HGP


	2. Blood and Death

Griddlebone walked into Macavity's room with some more kitten stuff that she had managed to wrangle up. She paused as she took in a surprising sight before her. Macavity had Carbucketty cradled against his strong chest and was expertly feeding him the bottle that Griddlebone had given him earlier. She never thought that Macavity would know how to take care of a kitten, nor so well either.

Macavity glanced up as he sensed her staring before looking back to the kitten curled up comfortably in his arms.

"What have you brought now?" he asked her as he continued to feed Carbucketty. Griddlebone blinked, breaking out of her current train of thought, before she continued into the room and dumping the stuff on the bed next to Macavity. Macavity stared at it as he took the empty bottle away from Carbucketty.

"Blankets, some toys, some picture books, a ball of wool, that sort of thing," listed Griddlebone as she watched with interest as Macavity shifted Carbucketty so he was against his shoulder before rubbing his back. She laughed as Carbucketty let out a loud burp. Macavity chuckled as he shifted Carbucketty to sit in his lap.

"Nice one," he laughed, rubbing Carbucketty's ears. Carbucketty grinned up at him before curling up in his lap, yawning largely. Macavity began stroking the kitten's back, fingers tracing the black and brown stripes down his left side. Griddlebone tilted her head as Macavity looked up, eyebrow raised, before sighing, "What is that face for, Grids?" Griddlebone smiled as she settled down on the bed beside him, looking at the dozing kitten in his arms.

"I'm just surprised, that's all," she answered. "I didn't know you were so good with kittens, or that you knew how to even hold one," Macavity rolled his silver eyes, looking back at the kitten nestled in his lap.

"I used to help feed Munkustrap," he said suddenly, surprising Griddlebone. "When Grizabella abandoned Tugger and Munkustrap, I helped raise Munkustrap." Griddlebone frowned, confused.

Macavity loathed Munkustrap, yet he had helped raise him?

"What?" was all she managed to say, causing Macavity to roll his eyes.

"I was the one who found them," he sighed. "I walked into our den, when I was still a kitten, and found my younger brothers alone and crying and wailing on the floor," Macavity broke off as he adjusted Carbucketty, cradling the young kitten against his chest. "They were both younger than Carbucketty, their eyes hadn't even opened, yet Grizabella had abandoned them both. I ran to Jennyanydots and she quickly came, taking Tugger and Munkus back to her den since Deuteronomy was away, I fed Munkus while she took care of Tugger,"

"Why Munkustrap?" Griddlebone questioned. "Why did you take him?" Macavity paused, pondering his response. He got to his feet, hoisting Carbucketty against his shoulder, before he began walking, rubbing Carbucketty's back as he did so. Griddlebone's green eyes tracked his path across the room.

"Because his cry was different," he finally answered. "While Tugger just wailed as hungry, alone kittens do, Munkustrap had small, choked cries as if he knew he'd been abandoned already." Griddlebone blinked but said nothing, watching Macavity.

There was a knock at the door which had both of them looking around. Carbucketty gave a moan and lifted his head, small paw tiredly rubbing his left eye, mussing up the brown patch. Macavity smoothed it back down as he called, "Enter." A hench-cat nervously entered, looking at both Macavity and Griddlebone, grey eyes widening slightly at the kitten in Macavity's arms staring sleepily at him.

"What is it?" Macavity growled. The hench-cat blinked, focusing back on Macavity.

"H-He's ready, boss," stammered the hench-cat. Macavity nodded and the hench-cat quickly turned tail, leaving the room, no doubt going to tell the others how Macavity had a kitten! Macavity turned to Griddlebone.

"Well, shall we?" he asked before turning and leaving the room, not allowing Griddlebone to answer. Griddlebone quickly got to her feet, hurrying after him as he walked down the twisted stone hallways. She finally fell into pace beside him.

"Macavity, do you really want him to see that?" she asked quietly, nodding to Carbucketty, who was clinging to Macavity's neck. Macavity didn't falter.

"He's going to see it soon enough, best we start him early," muttered Macavity as they continued deeper into the labyrinth of his lair. Finally they reached a large wooden door, which they could hear pained groans coming from behind. Macavity pushed it open, the door banging loudly against the wall, as he strolled in.

"Huh, on kitten duties, Macavity?" a hoarse voice spoke up. Macavity smirked as he looked at the bloodied Tom chained down onto a large stone slab, which Macavity's followers referred to as the 'Altar'. If you got taken to the Altar, you weren't leaving that room alive. Macavity slowly circled the Altar, silver eyes glancing at the bloodied silver shackles and chains that held this once brave, strong dark grey and brown Tom down.

"I'm surprised you haven't recognized him, Matos," drawled Macavity as he stopped beside the Tom's head. "Seeing as he is a kitten from your tribe, well, not anymore," he laughed darkly as he felt Carbucketty's head turning against his cheek, the kitten looking at the bloodied Tom in shock. Matos squinted, trying to focus his bleary eyes and see around the dried blood crusting around his swollen eyes, before he gasped.

"Pouncival!" Matos cried out, struggling furiously against the chains holding him down. Macavity smirked as he rubbed Carbucketty's back, nuzzling the kitten's head, as he kept eye contact with Matos.

"His name is Carbucketty," purred Macavity, "it suits him, don't you think?" Matos snarled ferociously, still struggling to break free so he could wring Macavity's thin neck. Carbucketty tilted his head as he looked at Matos.

"Three of the Jellicles died by my orders today, Matos," boasted Macavity, "with little Munkustrap badly injured. Your younger brother, Sirus, is one of the dead."

Matos yelled, "Bastard!" causing Macavity to chuckle.

"Such a mouth on you," he chuckled, "you shouldn't swear in front of little Carbucketty, I thought you Jellicles had better manners!" Macavity admonished sarcastically. "However," Macavity sighed, "Father Dearest wasn't there, so I didn't get to sink my claws into him." Macavity looked at Matos as he snarled and swore at him before smiling. "So you can die knowing that at least one of your brothers is still alive." Matos hissed at him, eyes flashing darkly.

"They were your family!" he hissed at Macavity. Macavity shook his head, his cheek brushing against Carbucketty's brown ears.

"Perhaps once, but now they are _nothing_ to me and I will wipe them all out like the vermin they are!" Macavity snarled before nodding to his hench-cats, who grinned and moved forward towards the chained Tom. They buried their claws deep into Matos's already bloodied body, digging deep into his chest, neck, legs and face, blood gushing from the deep wounds. Carbucketty whimpered and buried his face against Macavity's neck, hiding from the horrible sight. Macavity stood, watching as Matos gurgled, choking on his own blood, before he finally gave his death rattle. Macavity smiled, patting Carbucketty's back as he left the room and the bloodied body behind.

"Good kitten, Car," he murmured into Carbucketty's ear as he carried him down the halls, Griddlebone following silently. "Now, it's time for bed." Macavity paused in front of his bedroom door, looking at Griddlebone.

"Say goodnight to Griddlebone, Carbucketty," Macavity instructed him. Carbucketty blinked, looking up at Griddlebone, who stared back at him.

"Goodnight, Gwiddlebone," stammered Carbucketty. Griddlebone giggled, reaching out and stroking his ears.

"Goodnight, sweet one," she murmured. "Night, Mac, don't forget to read him a story!" she teased before she flounced off towards her own room. Macavity chuckled and rolled his eyes as he pushed the door open, walking into his room.

It was a fairly well decorated room, with warm timber walls and a soft red carpet covering the floor. A large bed was against the back wall, covered with a plush black blanket and white pillows. There was a bookshelf to the right of the room, all the books neatly lined up, with a desk nearby, covered in papers, maps and plans. To the left of the room was a large window, overlooking the street below, with a comfortable window seat in front of it.

"Must get you your own bed in here when you're old enough," mused Macavity as he walked to his bed, setting the small kitten down on the plush blanket. Macavity looked through the items Griddlebone had brought while the kitten amused himself by rubbing and inspecting the plush blanket. He picked up the books and deposited them on his desk, he'd deal with them later, before placing the toys on the window seat, except for a small dark red bear. Macavity frowned as he looked at the bed, before rolling one of the blankets up and placing it near the edge of the bed, hopefully that would stop the kitten rolling off.

With a tired groan, Macavity climbed into bed, pulling Carbucketty to him and resting him beside him, tucking him under the blanket. He handed him the bear, which Carbucketty took, hugging it tightly to his chest, before he lay down on his side, looking at the kitten.

He still didn't know what possessed him to take the kitten in himself; he could have easily given him to one of the many Queens on the street, never to be seen again, or even given to one of his hench-cats to raise.

"I want Mummy," Macavity blinked, looking at the kitten when he heard the soft whimper. Carbucketty was staring at him, eyes filled with tears. Macavity growled.

He couldn't stand tears.

Macavity sat up, pulling the kitten into his arms. "Now you listen hear, little one," started Macavity, "your mummy isn't coming, she doesn't care about you, and I'm going to be the one to look after you now, Carbucketty," Carbucketty sniffled and rubbed his nose.

"I'm Pouncival," he whispered. Macavity shook his head.

"No, that was what _they_ called you," Macavity stated firmly. "They left you alone, so I took you in, and your name is going to be Carbucketty. It's a much grander name than your old one." Macavity looked at the kitten, tilting his head up so he was meeting Macavity's eyes. "There'll be no more calling for mummy, she's gone, and no more tears, got it?" Carbucketty nodded once more, sniffling, as he rubbed his eyes. Macavity smiled, softly stroking Carbucketty's ears, before once again placing Carbucketty beside him, tucking him snuggly. Macavity lay on his side, reaching out to stroke Carbucketty's soft cheek, lulling him to sleep.

"Goodnight, little one," Macavity murmured. "Your new life begins tomorrow," Carbucketty blinked slowly, green eyes sliding shut.

"Goodnight," he mumbled before he went still, his breathing evening out and his grasp on the red bear loosening. Macavity slowly pulled his paw back, silver eyes examining the sleeping face, before he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep.

He was awoken a few hours later by a weight on his chest. Macavity slowly opened his silver eyes tiredly and grinned when he discovered what that strange weight was. Carbucketty had wriggled over and was now sprawled out on top of Macavity's broad chest, limbs stretched out like a star-fish with one small paw gripping onto long white fur on Macavity's chest and another paw gripping Macavity's arm. Carbucketty had his face nuzzled into the crook of Macavity's neck and was snoring softly. Macavity gave a small chuckle, rolling his eyes, as he draped an arm across the kitten, making sure he was secure, before he drifted back off to sleep.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Second chapter, woo! Definitely starting some small changes compared to the old story…

Hopefully work stops being so hectic and I can update this quicker!

Thanks for the review,

Please read and review!

Love,

HGP


	3. Nightmares

"Bum down, Car," murmured Macavity as he pushed the kitten's rear down. Carbucketty, who was crouched in a pounce, lifted his rear up again. "Down, Car, down," chuckled Macavity, pushing it down once more. Carbucketty had been with him for six months now and remembered nothing of his Jellicle life. They were working on his pouncing technique for hunting, both pair of eyes focusing on a small brown mouse nibbling on some crumbs on the soft red carpet, none the wiser to the pouncing lesson taking place. Carbucketty's green eyes narrowed, his bum giving a small wiggle, before he pounced and landed on the mouse.

"Good job, Carbucketty," Macavity praised as Carbucketty quickly consumed the small mouse. "Your pouncing form is getting better." Carbucketty looked to Macavity and grinned, green eyes alight with the rare praise from Macavity. Carbucketty bounded back over to Macavity, sitting beside him and giving him a hesitant nuzzle. He knew that Macavity wasn't affectionate, and occasionally lashed out when Carbucketty tried to get some affection, growling that affection made them weak. Griddlebone had rolled her eyes at that and just gave Carbucketty a tighter hug, glaring at Macavity over the top of the kitten's head and challenging him to challenge her. Macavity didn't react to this attempt at affection though, absentmindedly reaching out and stroking his ears, making Carbucketty purr.

"Come on, Car," Macavity murmured as he got to his feet, the kitten dutifully following him. Macavity glanced at the kitten, who now came up to his waist. He was growing so quickly, but he still had so much to learn. They walked into the training room, which was a large room with a square marked out in the middle of the wooden floor for fights, hench-cats had broken into pairs to practice their techniques. Macavity settled down on his chair to oversee it, with Carbucketty squeezing in next to him.

"Now, pay attention to this, Carbucketty," Macavity told him firmly. "You'll be going for fight training soon." Carbucketty nodded and his green eyes focused on the fighters inside the main square. Macavity turned his attention back to the fighters, occasionally barking out commands to them. A while later, Macavity glanced towards Carbucketty, just to see if he was still watching, and found him half-asleep, head beginning to nod as he started to doze off. Macavity hissed and placed his paw on the back of Carbucketty's neck before he dug his claws in. Carbucketty awoke with a yelp and started to squirm, looking at Macavity with pained eyes.

"Pay attention!" hissed Macavity, silver eyes flashing dangerously.

Carbucketty nodded desperately. "Y-Yes, sir," he gasped, writhing slightly as he tried to dislodge Macavity's claws. Macavity gave another hiss and Carbucketty went still, allowing Macavity to retract his claws. Carbucketty gave a sniffle as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to soothe the wounds.

After a while, Macavity grew bored. "Come on, Car," he sighed as he got to his feet, Carbucketty getting to his feet beside him, before stalking from the room. He frowned as he felt a warm weight pressing against his side as he walked and looked down, finding Carbucketty pressing close to his side as he wearily looked at the hench-cats snarling and leering at him. Macavity fixed those hench-cats with a dark glare, giving a warning hiss, that sent them running.

They walked into Macavity's room, the door swinging shut behind them, and Macavity walked over to his bed, sitting down on the edge on the black blanket.

"Car, come here," he called. Carbucketty walked over and Macavity pulled him down to sit in front of him so he could take care of the wounds on the back of Carbucketty's neck, not wanting them to get infected. Macavity turned the kitten around so he was looking at him. "Next time you pay attention," Macavity growled in his ear. Carbucketty nodded, looking at his paws meekly.

"Yes, boss," whispered Carbucketty.

"And don't cry," Macavity reminded him sternly. "Only weaklings cry!" Carbucketty nodded.

"Yes, boss," he recited.

Macavity sighed. "Good boy," he murmured, rubbing Carbucketty's ears. "Go flip around," Carbucketty gave him a small grin before he leapt off the bed, feet landing silently on the plush red carpet. Macavity watched as the kitten threw himself into a series of cartwheels and flips, even with the wounded shoulder, he was talented. Carbucketty was most certainly a natural acrobatic.

"Well, look at my little acrobat," Macavity looked towards the door as Griddlebone sauntered in. Carbucketty grinned, pausing in his flipping to run towards Griddlebone, enveloping her in a hug. Griddlebone laughed softly and wrapped her arms around him, gently rubbing the back of his head. "And how is my favourite kitten?" she asked him fondly. Carbucketty grinned toothily up at her.

"Good," he answered. Griddlebone's green eyes darted to Macavity when she felt the newly inflicted wounds on the back of Carbucketty's neck. Macavity just raised an eyebrow in response.

"Learnt a lesson today, have you, darling?" Griddlebone asked Carbucketty lightly, paw gently prodding the wounds, her healer eyes assessing them. Carbucketty lowered his and gave a small nod.

"Yes, Griddle," he answered quietly. "I learnt to pay attention." Griddlebone nodded, humming as she satisfied herself with the examination. Those wounds were mostly superficial, there was no danger of any further injury.

Griddlebone tilted up Carbucketty's chin so he was looking at her. "Good boy, that's an important lesson," she murmured. Carbucketty nodded. Griddlebone yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Well, goodnight all," she bade, leaning down to kiss Carbucketty's forehead. Carbucketty purred and hugged her tightly, face burying into her stomach.

"Night, Griddle," he said, voice muffled by Griddlebone's fluffy white fur. Griddlebone giggled, rubbing his ears, before she left the room. Macavity chuckled as he watched Carbucketty throw himself into a backflip, going back to flipping around.

Macavity gave a yawn, before reaching out and tugging Carbucketty's tail, causing the kitten to trip over his own feet. Macavity rolled his eyes at that. "Bed," was all he said. Carbucketty nodded, leaping to his feet and heading towards his own bed, which was tucked into the corner. Macavity yawned and stretched out across his own bed, stretching his long ginger limbs pleasurably. Rolling over, Macavity pulled the thick, soft blanket over himself and settled down into the soft mattress. He yawned widely once more, showing off his sharp fangs, before he managed to drift off to sleep.

Macavity was woken when he felt the mattress beside him dip and heard something shuffle next to him. He tiredly opened a silver eye, finding Carbucketty crouched beside him, ears flattened against his skull and slightly hunched over, his green eyes wide as he trembled.

"Car?" Macavity managed to croak out groggily. "What is it?"

"I had a bad dream," whispered Carbucketty, ashamed, as he lowered his head. Macavity regarded the kitten for a moment before sighing and reaching over, pulling the kitten over to him. Carbucketty quickly wriggled under the blanket and snuggled against Macavity's side, clutching onto the ginger Tom, seeking reassurance.

"You had a nightmare?" Macavity asked tiredly. He felt Carbucketty go rigid against his side.

"Sorry, boss,"

"For what?" Macavity asked, confused. Carbucketty refused to meet his eyes. Macavity sighed and wrapped an arm around the kitten, pulling him close.

"For being weak," Carbucketty finally answered. Macavity shook his head, stroking the kitten's back.

He was just a kitten.

Macavity reassured him. "Nightmares aren't a sign of weakness, Car," he murmured, lips twitching up slightly as Carbucketty lifted his head, looking at him in amazement.

"Really?" Carbucketty asked, causing Macavity to chuckle at the amazement in his voice.

"Really, kitten,"

"Do you have nightmares, Macavity?" Carbucketty asked quietly. Macavity paused in his stroking of the soft, plush fur on Carbucketty's back. He looked at Carbucketty, who was looking at him, eyes wide in wonder.

He decided to tell the truth. "Occasionally," Carbucketty purred, grabbing Macavity's chest fur as he snuggled closer. "Go to sleep, Car, your nightmares can't hurt you." Carbucketty nodded against Macavity's broad chest. Macavity continued to stroke Carbucketty's back as the kitten slowly dozed off.

The kitten was learning very well. There was the occasional crying, and nightmare, but he was learning. Macavity wouldn't rush him, he didn't want to push the kitten away or turn Carbucketty against him. He knew there would be tears when Car was hurt or scared, but they were slowly getting past that.

After all, he was just a kitten.

The months went by quickly as Carbucketty grew under Macavity's tutelage.

Macavity yawned, stretching out his limbs, hitting a solid object that grunted when his foot hit it. Macavity cracked open an eye, seeing Carbucketty tiredly sitting up, rubbing his stomach. Macavity rolled his silver eyes.

Carbucketty was now three years old, but still preferred to share Macavity's bed, finding it easier to sleep with another beside him. Macavity supposed it was something that he had retained from his Jellicle life, after sleeping with his brother and the other kittens. Macavity did allow it though, if it helped the young Tom trust him more, then so be it. However, Carbucketty was fine to sleep in another room when Macavity had female guests.

"Carbucketty," Carbucketty's head snapped to look at Macavity. Macavity eyed the young Tom. He was almost fully grown now. Carbucketty was still on the short side, but he was solidly built from all of the fight training and acrobatics he did.

"Boss?" Carbucketty asked, causing Macavity to feel smug.

Such loyalty and respect from the young Tom.

"Scat," Macavity jerked his head towards the door. Carbucketty nodded and leapt off the bed, leaving the room. Macavity groomed his fur, letting his thoughts stray to Carbucketty's training.

Carbucketty was getting stronger and getting better at fighting. He was fairly good at following orders without fuss; he rarely cried, stating it was a sign of weakness.

"B-Boss?" Macavity sighed, looking towards the door.

"Didn't I just tell you to scat?" Macavity growled as Carbucketty stepped back inside the room. Carbucketty nodded meekly.

"Yes, boss, b-but I wanted to ask you something," Carbucketty murmured. Macavity tilted his head, intrigued. He got to his feet and walked over to the young Tom.

"What's on your mind, Car?" he asked. Carbucketty shuffled his feet nervously.

"I-I've heard you tell the hench-cats that I'm y-your heir," started Carbucketty, "a-and that they aren't to attack me 'cause I'm your son," Macavity nodded, getting impatient. Carbucketty looked up.

"W-Why don't I call you my father?" Carbucketty asked, causing Macavity to freeze.

He had never thought about that, about the kitten calling him 'Father'. "I-I mean, I call you 'boss' or 'sir' …but, well…" Carbucketty trailed off, looking at Macavity. "D-Don't you think of me as your son?"

Macavity stepped forward, pulling the young Tom into his arms. "Yes, I consider you my son, Car, I wouldn't call you my heir otherwise," murmured Macavity. "I knew you would be my heir since that day I found you on the streets and saved you," Macavity smirked at that. Saved from those weak, emotional Jellicles that is. Carbucketty let out a small purr at that.

"I don't want cats outside of my organization to know you're my son," Macavity added, "I don't want them to target you," (or the Jellicles to find him before Macavity had finished moulding him). Carbucketty looked at Macavity, his green eyes wide. Macavity tried not to sigh.

He hadn't considered this, but if it secured the young Tom's loyalty, and, Macavity grinned, how it would destroy Skimbleshanks to hear his youngest call Macavity ' _Father_ '.

"Outside of this room, in the presence of others, you will still call me 'Boss', but when we're in here or alone, or with Griddlebone, you can call me 'Father'," murmured Macavity. "If that's what you want, and it will keep you safe." Carbucketty nodded.

"I-I want to call you father," Carbucketty said vehemently. "You raised me and I look up to you! I want to be like you!" Macavity smiled, pulling the young Tom close. Carbucketty rested his head against Macavity's shoulder.

Oh, how the kitten had grown, Macavity couldn't help but think.

"Now that we've sorted that, I believe you have training to go to," Macavity stated. Carbucketty nodded, pulling away from Macavity, still grinning.

"Yes, Father," Macavity smirked as he watched Carbucketty bounce from the room.

Perhaps he could get used to being called that. After all, it meant so much loyalty from Carbucketty.

Macavity hummed, feeling in an oddly good mood.

Time to go play with the Jellicles.

Macavity checked on Carbucketty before he left, making sure the young Tom had gone to training like he had meant to. He found Carbucketty training with Tyrus, one of his most trusted hench-cats who was careful around Carbucketty and didn't attempt to attack him like the others. Macavity watched for a few moments, watching Carbucketty snarl and bare his fangs dangerously, lunging at Tyrus and wrestling him towards the ground. Macavity smirked.

"I'm going out, Tyrus, watch him," Macavity spoke up, the two pausing in their wrestling.

"Yes, sir," Tyrus answered, before using the distraction to gain the upper paw on Carbucketty, flipping them over. "Like this, Carbucketty,"

Macavity hummed cheerfully as he strolled towards the Jellicle Junkyard, it had been quite a while since he had tormented them, busy with turning Carbucketty into a faithful follower. Macavity tilted his head.

Ah yes, last time he was here he had broken one of Tugger's legs and Coricopat's arm, and knocked Munkustrap unconscious. It probably wasn't good for Munkustrap how many times Macavity knocked him out.

Macavity chuckled at that thought.

He used his magic to appear in the middle of the clearing, causing a mass of ensuing fearful screams and running away, mostly from Demeter, and Munkustrap to come barrelling forward to meet him, snarling angrily.

"Well, well, little brother, this is most certainly a change from the apprehensive Munkustrap I know," teased Macavity. "Found some courage, have you?" Munkustrap hissed at Macavity's attempt to get a rise out of him. "I mean, I do understand you being so wary of me, with how many times I've beaten you to the ground," Macavity laughed as he circled with Munkustrap.

Then, in a blink of an eye and a twitch of a whisker, they were locked in combat, hissing and snarling ferociously. Macavity managed to gain the upper hand as he thrust a fist into Munkustrap's stomach, causing him to double over as he was winded, before grabbing Munkustrap's arm and twisting it behind his back. The other Jellicles surged forward a step but stayed back when they realised just how close Macavity was to Munkustrap and how easily Macavity could kill Munkustrap if he was feeling threatened.

"So, have you found your missing kitten yet?" hissed Macavity into Munkustrap's ear, just for him to hear, to remind him of his failure. Munkustrap's blue eyes widened before he was shoved in the back, sending him stumbling forward, and yowling as Macavity slashed at his back.

Despite that, Munkustrap turned to face Macavity, dropping into a crouch again. "H-How do you know about Pouncival?" Munkustrap managed to gasp out, teeth gritting from the pain erupting from the deep slash wounds across his back.

"I'm around," chuckled Macavity, "I hear things." Munkustrap snarled and lunged at Macavity, but was side-stepped, sending him rolling across the dusty ground from the momentum. Macavity took this moment to look at the surrounding Jellicles hovering close by, waiting in case they needed to help their Protector. Tugger was standing with Mistoffelees near the oven, both tensed. Macavity's silver eyes landed on Coricopat, lips twisting into a grin at the sight of the snarling mystic. Tantomile was beside him, eyes flashing dangerously. Bombalurina was hiding Demeter behind her; Alonzo doing the same with Cassandra. Admetus and Plato were glaring at him from TSE1, both prepared to pounce in to the fight. Jenny, Jelly, Asparagus and Skimble were keeping the younger ones back and being an extra barrier between them and Macavity. Macavity's eyes landed on Tumblebrutus, Carbucketty's big brother, and he grinned. He looked back at Munkustrap, who was crouched again, waiting for Macavity to make a move.

"Well, as fun as this has been," laughed Macavity, "I do have places to be and things to do," Macavity took a step back. "So long, little brother." And with that, he disappeared in a flash of blue light. Munkustrap frowned as he straightened up, wincing as the wounds on his broad, silver back stretched at the movement. Blocking out the sounds of the panicked, chattering Jellicles, Munkustrap's fangs teased at his bottom lip in confused contemplations.

What did Macavity know about Pouncival?

CCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC C CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Next update!

Sorry it's taken a little longer than expected, I'm starting to wean off my anti-anxiety meds and it was messing with my head.

Thanks for the review Amelia Valencia!

Please read and review!

Love, HGP


	4. First Kill

Macavity strolled into his lair, ignoring the hench-cats who saluted him as he stalked past. He went to find Carbucketty, perhaps get him to spar to make sure he was up to scratch when it came to fighting. Macavity frowned. Munkustrap had seemed suspicious about his words about the missing Jellicle kitten and, though Macavity loathed to admit it, his little brother was quite perceptive. He had to make sure that if Munkustrap followed his suspicions and attempted to sneak into Macavity's lair, that Carbucketty would be able to fight and defeat the Jellicle vermin.

Macavity peered into the training room, frowning when he failed to find Carbucketty. He however did spot Tyrus. "Tyrus!" he barked. Tyrus quickly snapped to attention, walking over to Macavity.

"Yes, sir?"

"Where is Carbucketty?" asked Macavity, silver eyes boring into the black and brown Tom's brown eyes. Tyrus gave a small shrug.

"Don't know, boss, he left when we finished training," Tyrus answered. Macavity gave a curt nod, turning on his heel, before stalking off towards his next location. He had just pushed open the door when Griddlebone's voice met him.

"He's not here," she said, not bothering to look up from where she was mixing herbs. Macavity sighed and leaned against the doorway to her room, watching her.

Her room was large, bright and purple. Griddlebone loved purple, blues and golds, so that was the main colour scheme amongst the carpet, the fluffy pillows littering both her bed and the floor, and her lounge chairs. The only thing out of place was her work tables and cabinet, which were a deep brown wood with gold trim. Griddlebone glanced up at him, eyebrow raised, as she reached for a vial of some kind of liquid, Macavity had no idea what it was, before she added a few drops into the white mortar containing already crushed and mixed herbs.

"What are you concocting this time?" Macavity asked her, intrigued. Somehow she mixed the most fabulous concoctions; from the innocent potions for muscles relaxants and paste to encourage quick healing to the more devious potions to cause and intensify pain and undetectable poisons. Griddlebone gave a slight hum as she slowly stirred the mixture, thickening it into a watery paste.

"Encourages a dreamless sleep," she answered. "Some of the hench-cats from that horrendous Pit mission have been having flashbacks and nightmares." Macavity nodded with a sigh.

That had been a rather horrendous mission. Only one third of his hench-cats sent out had returned, all bloodied with haunted eyes.

Macavity shook his head. Such things happened when you were a Hidden Paw. With a sigh, Macavity pushed himself off the doorway, straightening up and brushing his fur down. "I need to find Carbucketty," he muttered. Griddlebone looked up, curiously.

"Why are you looking for the little one?" she asked curiously. Macavity focused on brushing out a large knot in his wild fur as he answered,

"I went to the junkyard to poke at Munkustrap and questioned him about their missing kitten," he explained. "Munkustrap was suspicious, too suspicious, so I want to make sure Car can fight back in case Munkus decides to come poking around." Griddlebone gave a giggle and a small shake of her head.

"Say what you want about him, Mac, but that fine silver beast certainly has the brains," she giggled. Macavity rolled his eyes, grimacing.

"I don't want to know about your fantasies for my little brother." Griddlebone tilted her head at his answer, green eyes curious.

"For someone who claims to hate him so much, you do emphasis that he is _your_ little _brother_ a lot," Griddlebone mused. "I'm curious as to why that is. Do you not hate him completely?" Macavity flinched at that question before he scowled.

"I hate them all!" he snarled before turning on heel and stalking from the room, slamming the door behind him. Griddlebone chuckled.

"Of course you do, honey," she murmured to herself before continuing on with her mixing.

Macavity stomped up towards the roof, knowing where Carbucketty would be now. He gave an annoyed huff as he walked up the stairs. Griddlebone certainly knew how to get under his skin. Rubbing his forehead wearily, Macavity pushed open the door to the roof and looked out. His silver eyes spotted Carbucketty sitting near the railing edge.

On the roof-top, one side was almost like a balcony, with a railing to make it easier to look out of, compared to the other three sides which were grey concrete walls which came up to one's waist.

Silently, Macavity walked towards Carbucketty, watching the young Tom lean back on his elbows, looking out towards the bustling town below.

"What have I told you about coming up here alone?" hissed Macavity when he was close enough. Carbucketty startled, leaping backwards away from the railing.

"S-Sorry, boss," Carbucketty stammered, green eyes widening. Macavity hissed and struck Carbucketty across the face, paw connecting with his cheek with a resounding THWACK. Carbucketty blinked, focusing, as he slowly put his paw on his burning cheek and looked back towards Macavity. Macavity pulled Carbucketty's paw away, ignoring the flinch the young Tom gave when his paw moved close to his face, and examined the red mark. His sharp silver eyes picked up four thin scratches near the kitten's left cheek bone, almost blending in with the soft brown patch. Macavity leaned forward, carefully cleaning away the blood and keeping away the germs, before he backed away. He walked towards the railing and sat down before it, glancing back to find Carbucketty still frozen in place.

"Come here, Carbucketty," ordered Macavity calmly. Carbucketty hesitated, causing Macavity's eyes to narrow angrily. "Now or it will be a lot worse for you!" Carbucketty quickly scrambled over, settling down beside Macavity. Carbucketty looked at Macavity wearily, but Macavity paid him no attention, choosing to instead stare out over the town.

"Now, why are you so fascinated about looking out here?" Macavity asked, nose wrinkling as he looked at the grey and drab buildings, at the humans milling about in the dirty streets below.

"I-I just like looking out," Carbucketty answered quietly, his green eyes looking back out towards the horizon. "I-I like looking out at the town because I've never been out there." Macavity gave a hum as Carbucketty's green eyes flickered towards him nervously, worried he had angered him.

"No, you haven't been out there, have you?" murmured Macavity. "You've never left this building." Carbucketty shook his head.

"No."

Macavity pulled the kitten close to him. Carbucketty instantly curled up against him, purring softly. It was up here he felt safe; up here he never had to worry about hench-cats trying to sneak attack him. Macavity's paw drifted down his side before pausing as his fingers hit a scabbing wound. Frowning, Macavity looked over, shifting Carbucketty's cream fur aside in order to look at the large scabbing wound.

"Car, where did you get this?"

"A hench-cat attacked me," mumbled Carbucketty. Macavity gave a growl.

"Who was it?" he snarled. Carbucketty hesitated. He yelped as Macavity yanked on his ear. "Tell me, Carbucketty! That Tom has disobeyed my orders not to attack you! No one disobeys me!"

"It was Joseph," Carbucketty mumbled finally. Macavity nodded, before looking back at Carbucketty.

"Did you fight back?" he asked. Carbucketty nodded, looking up at Macavity.

"Of course, Father," he answered, causing Macavity to grin. Oh, how he could get used to that.

"And did you cry?" Macavity pushed. Carbucketty shook his head vehemently.

Carbucketty answered, "No, boss, crying is for weaklings." Macavity laughed loudly at that, grinning.

"That's my boy!" he laughed. "I taught you well!"

Silence fell between them as Carbucketty once again looked out over the town as Macavity resumed rubbing Carbucketty's striped side.

"Hey, Father?" Carbucketty spoke up hesitantly.

Macavity hummed. "Hmm?"

"Why haven't I been allowed to leave the lair?" Carbucketty asked cautiously, looking up at Macavity wearily. "I-I mean, I've heard you say to Griddlebone and others that y-you want me to t-take over from you one day," he stammered. Macavity raised an eyebrow.

"That's the second time you've bought up taking over from me today," he said coolly. "Planning to take over already, are you?" Carbucketty frantically shook his head.

"No!" he cried out. "Of course not! Taking over means I lose you and I don't wanna lose you, Father!" Macavity relaxed at that. Carbucketty gave a small sniffle. "The only reason I'd take over is if you died, I mean, I'm your heir," whispered Carbucketty. "I don't want you die, I-I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me," Macavity reassured him, rubbing his side. "It takes a lot to hurt me." Carbucketty nodded, relaxing. Macavity looked at the young Tom curiously. "Why are you so curious to leave the lair?" he questioned.

"Shouldn't I know how things work out there?" Carbucketty asked, gesturing to the streets below. Macavity gave a small shake of his head.

"All in good time," he murmured. "All in good time, Car." Carbucketty nodded as he settled back down, purring softly. Macavity paused, a smirk growing on his lips before he cruelly taunted him, "And next time ask my permission before you come out here! Knowing you, you'd fall off the edge." Carbucketty blushed at that, giving a small nod.

"Yes, boss," he mumbled, embarrassed. Macavity nodded and leaned back on his arms, closing his eyes as he turned his face towards the sun, warming his face and chest. Carbucketty curled up against him, resting his head on Macavity's lap as he looked out over the town.

They sat there peacefully, both enjoying the lull and the chance to just bask in the sun.

Macavity's ears pricked up when he heard Carbucketty humming. Now that was a familiar tune.

Macavity frowned, looking to Carbucketty. "What is that?" he asked. Carbucketty stopped humming, looking up at Macavity in confusion.

"What is what, Father?" Carbucketty asked, confused.

"What you're humming,"

Carbucketty's eyes widened in surprise before he answered, "Oh, I don't know, I kinda made it up, I guess." Macavity frowned. Carbucketty caught the look. "Why, do you know the tune, boss?" he asked hopefully. Macavity shook his head. Carbucketty's ears drooped in disappointment. Macavity rolled his eyes, ruffling Carbucketty's ears.

"Stop looking so sad," he growled at him. Carbucketty gave him a small smile.

"Yes, Father," he answered, almost cheekily, before he rested back against Macavity. Macavity continued to stare at the young Tom lying against him, oblivious to Macavity's concerned frown. Macavity knew the tune Carbucketty was humming, how could he not? He had heard Munkustrap sing that blasted song enough times to the younger kittens.

There was no way he would ever forget the tune to The Aweful Battle Of The Pekes and The Pollicles in his lifetime.

"Hey, boss, they're here," Macavity barely kept from startling at the sudden voice from behind him. He glanced behind him to see a hench-cat standing hesitantly in the doorway. Macavity hadn't heard him at all. Macavity gave a nod and the hench-cat quickly turned tail and fled back into the safety of the lair.

Dislodging the young Tom from his lap, Macavity climbed to his feet and stretched out his long limbs. "Come on, Car," he told him firmly. Carbucketty nodded, giving a sigh as he looked wistfully back out over the town once more, before he followed Macavity back into the lair.

Macavity walked into his room, Carbucketty following close behind, before he turned and barked out to a passing hench-cat, "Bring them here, I want to speak to them privately." The hench-cat nodded and quickly hurried off.

Macavity strolled over to the window, paws clasping behind his back, as he stared out of it, thinking deeply. "Carbucketty," he called. Carbucketty quickly walked over.

"Yes, boss?"

"Disappear for a while," Macavity ordered. "And then we'll go spar." Carbucketty grinned at that and nodded. He turned and headed towards the door, glancing up as two orange and black calicos walked in. They both froze at the sight of him, eyes widening in shock. Carbucketty frowned but brushed past them, leaving the room as he was ordered.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer turned, watching the young Tom leave, shocked.

"No way," Mungojerrie breathed.

"No way," echoed Rumpleteazer.

"Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer!" Macavity's voice barked, making them jump. Jerrie and Teazer exchanged shocked glances before they turned and walked over to Macavity.

Griddlebone looked at the young Tom, who was lying on a pile of cushions in the corner of her room, watching her work. She frowned as she examined him. He seemed distracted, green eyes distant with brows furrowed and a slight frown pulling at his lips.

"What's wrong, my darling?" she asked, turning away from her herbs. Carbucketty looked up at her, blinking away his daze.

"Those two calicos," Carbucketty started hesitantly. "The orange ones that Father is having a meeting with, who are they?"

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, two of Macavity's thieves," Griddlebone supplied, tilting her head curiously. "Why, honey?"

"They-They looked at me weirdly," Carbucketty answered hesitantly, glancing up at Griddlebone. Griddlebone giggled.

"Car, honey, it's you," she giggled. Carbucketty rolled his eyes, giving a huff, before he continued.

"No, the way they looked at me," he huffed, having to just get this out. "It's like they _knew_ me." Griddlebone froze at that.

"Oh," she murmured. Carbucketty looked up at her, paws opening and closing in frustration.

"And it feels like I know them but I don't know **how** or from _where_!" he growled, pushing his paws against his eyes, frustrated. Griddlebone quickly stood up, moving over to where he was lying on the cushions and sat beside him. She carefully pulled him into her arms, holding him close.

"I don't know what to tell you, honey," Griddlebone said carefully. She had to take care of her words. She couldn't let him know. "As far as I know, you've never met them but you could have seen them around the halls here when you were younger and you've just forgotten that until now." Carbucketty blinked, seeming to settle, before he nodded.

"Yeah, that must be it," he murmured. "There have been so many cats around, I guess." Griddlebone nodded, internally breathing a sigh of relief. She didn't want him to remember any of his past life, of Pouncival.

"So, you've seen my loyal hench-cat?" Macavity smirked as he turned to look at Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. "My heir?" He hid a sadistic grin at the sight of the siblings exchanging shocked looks.

"Wait, Pou…" Jerrie broke off with a yelp of pain as Teazer elbowed him in the side, glaring at him. "I, uh, mean that's Carbucketty? Ya 'eir?" Macavity smirked once again as he turned back to look out the window.

So they did recognize him.

"Yes, he is," confirmed Macavity. He spoke with them for a while longer, going over a planned heist, before sending them on their way.

"Oh, and Jerrie, Teazer?" he spoke up lightly. "If you tell anyone about my son, I will kill the both of you." He grinned as they quickly hightailed it out of there. He knew that they would keep silent, the cowards.

Macavity looked up from the paperwork and plans on his desk a while later. "Where did you go to, Car?" he asked, looking back at his plans.

"To see Griddlebone," Carbucketty answered as he walked over, head tilting as green eyes took in the blueprints. Macavity nodded.

They both stiffened suddenly, fur on their necks standing up. Carbucketty threw himself out of the way as a cat lunged at him from one of the roof rafters. Macavity flew back as the cat managed to land a kick to the ginger Tom's stomach. The Tom sauntered over to Macavity, who was sprawled out against the bottom of the wall, glaring up at the Tom as he rubbed his stomach. Carbucketty leapt to his feet, snarling, as he lunged at the Tom standing over Macavity.

"You will die!" The black and gold Tom hissed as he engaged Carbucketty in a fight, allowing Macavity to get to his feet, silver eyes watching intently, waiting for an opening. He didn't need to worry about stepping in though. Macavity grinned as the Tom fell unconscious at Carbucketty's feet after Carbucketty managed to land a solid blow to the Tom's temple. He called for hench-cats, who swarmed in, dragging the unconscious and bloody Tom out.

Macavity walked over to Carbucketty, eyes appraising the handful of scratches and bite marks covering him, though there wasn't too many.

"Good job defeating the assassin," praised Macavity. Carbucketty looked up in surprise at that.

"Assassin?" he asked, shocked. Macavity nodded as he put his arm around Carbucketty's shoulders, leading him from the room.

"Yes," confirmed Macavity. "There have been attempts on my life before, which is a reason why I don't want everyone knowing you are my son and heir," Macavity paused, looking at Carbucketty with a small grin. "However, it seems I mustn't worry too much if they do discover it, though I'd rather we didn't go around telling the world, seeing how well you handled yourself today, taking down a trained assassin with such ease!" Carbucketty gave a weak grin at the praise.

"I wasn't gonna give him an advantage when you were down, Father," Carbucketty admitted. "I was never going to let him hurt you." Macavity gave a small smile at that.

"Such a loyal son," he murmured. "Now, it's time for your final test, my boy." Carbucketty glanced up as they paused outside a room and paled somewhat. He took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"You managed to stop him," purred Macavity, "and once I find out who sent him, you will have the honour of your first kill!" Carbucketty gave a nod, steeling himself, before they walked in.

The black and gold Tom was strapped down to the Altar, awake and snarling at the hench-cats in the shadows, watching over him. Carbucketty stepped back into the shadows, watching as Macavity interrogated the assassin, trying not to wince or flinch at the pained screams the Tom gave as Macavity or his ordered hench-cats sunk their claws deep into the Tom's flesh.

Satisfied with the answers, Macavity stepped back and nodded to Carbucketty, who took in a deep breath and stepped forward from the shadows. Macavity walked to his side, grabbing his shoulders.

"This is your moment, Carbucketty," Macavity whispered. "Make me proud." Carbucketty nodded and walked towards the Altar, looking down at the semi-conscious and seriously wounded Tom. Macavity watched as Carbucketty sunk his claws into the Tom's neck, blood gushing from the wounds. Carbucketty glanced up towards Macavity as the Tom gurgled under his claws, blood spewing from his mouth. Macavity gave a nod and Carbucketty sunk his claws in deeper before quickly retracting them. Blood, hot and crimson, poured from Tom's throat, trickling down the side of the grey stone of the Altar in steady streams as Carbucketty stood back.

He had severed the jugular, it would be a fairly quickly death.

Macavity grinned as he watched the Tom give one last gurgle, shuddering, before he went still.

Carbucketty's first kill.

He was so proud.

Two weeks later, Macavity sat in his throne room, watching as his hench-cats milled around aimlessly. He looked up towards the rafters, seeing Carbucketty lying in a patch of sun.

Carbucketty had handled the aftermath of his first kill rather well. There had been no vomiting as Macavity had expected, nor had there seemed to be an increase in nightmares.

Macavity looked towards the doors when he heard banging, leaning forward, intrigued. He glanced up once more, seeing Carbucketty looking down from the rafters, curious.

The door burst open and a group of Macavity's hench-cats came in, wrestling three cats, who were struggling and fighting desperately, towards Macavity's throne. They were thrown down in front of Macavity, landing with cries of pain as their bodies hit the hard wood floor. Macavity smirked, leaning forward as the three cats slowly rolled to their knees.

Three Jellicle cats.

Oh, this was too good.

"Well, well, well," Macavity laughed darkly, making the three Toms look up at him fearfully.

"Plato, Admetus and…Tumblebrutus, right?" Macavity examined the three kneeling before him. He chuckled, leaning back, as his silver eyes swept over them. One was glaring at him, that was the red-haired Tom, Plato. The one beside him, his grey face impassive as he looked around, that was Admetus. Of course, that left Tumblebrutus, who was staring at him fearfully.

Macavity reached down quickly, grabbing Tumblebrutus's collar and yanking him close. Admetus gave a startled tried to grab the younger Tom, but was too slow. A hench-cat quickly kicked him back into place. Plato glared at the hench-cat as he grabbed Admetus, who was holding his sore side. Macavity pulled the young Tom closer.

Tumblebrutus's blue-green eyes were wide with fear, his breathing quickened with fear as he tried to break free of Macavity's grip. Macavity's silver eyes traced over the dark brown patch on the young Tom's right eye, continuing onto his nose. So similar, yet so different from Carbucketty's patch.

For one it was darker in colour and while Carbucketty's tapered off into a thin line across his nose, Tumblebrutus's was a continuation of his eye patch. Macavity threw Tumblebrutus back towards the other two, with Admetus quickly gathering Tumblebrutus into his arms. Tumblebrutus was trembling as he looked at Macavity, who tilted his head to look up towards the ceiling. The three Jellicles followed his gaze and found a Tom sitting on the rafters, staring at them…a familiar patch over his left eye and across his nose.

CCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Phew, sorry it's been a little while but life has been a bit crazy…and I've kinda fallen into another fandom recently :P

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Love,

HGP!


End file.
